Cameron Webber (William Lipton)
Cameron redirects here, for other uses of the name, see Cameron (disambiguation) Michael Leone (2013-present) Anthony Saliba (temp; 2013) |status = Recurring |creator = Robert Guza, Jr. Charles Pratt, Jr. |introducer = Jill Farren Phelps |years = |first = June 18, 2004 |image1 = File:CameronSpencerML.jpg |caption1 = Michael Leone as Cameron Spencer |image2 = File:BradenWalkesCamS.jpg |caption2 = Braeden Walkes as Cameron Spencer |family = Eckert, Hardy, Spencer, Webber |birthname = Cameron Webber |alias = |nickname = Cam |namesakes = Cameron Lewis Steve Hardy Steve Webber |born = May 11, 2004Ric receives a call from Audrey on May 11, 2004, saying Elizabeth had the baby in California. California |age = |residence = The Brownstone 12/1424 Elm Street Port Charles, New York | occupation = Student | education = |parents = Zander Smith (deceased) Elizabeth Webber Lucky Spencer (raised by)Although Lucky never legally adopted Cameron, he is the only father Cameron has ever known. http://tvmegasite.net/transcripts/gh/older/2007/gh-trans-10-17-07.shtml "Diane: Custody, or even visitation of Cameron is off the table. Cameron is not Lucky's son, legally or biologically, so Lucky has no rights, whatsoever as far as Elizabeth’s oldest son is concerned." |siblings = Jake Spencer Aiden Spencer (maternal half) |romances = |grandparents = Cameron Lewis (paternal; deceased) Jeff and Carolynhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uyxtqXtIP9Y ... Mentioned at minute 5:06. Webber (maternal) Luke and Laura Spencer (adoptive paternal) |greatgrandparents = Steve Hardy Helene Webber (both deceased) Audrey Hardy (step) Martin (maternal) Tim and Lena Spencer (both deceased) Gordon Grey (deceased) Lesley Webber Rick Webber (deceased) Jason and Barbara Vining (both deceased) (adoptive paternal) |aunts/uncles = Peter Lewis (paternal; deceased) Steve Webber Sarah Webber Hayden Barnes-Cassadine (maternal) Nikolas Cassadine (deceased) Ethan Lovett Lulu Spencer-Falconeri (adoptive paternal) Pat Spencer (deceased) Bobbie Spencer (adoptive paternal great) Ruby Anderson Fred Eckert (adoptive paternal great-great; deceased) |cousins = Spencer Cassadine Charlotte Cassadine Rocco Falconeri (adoptive paternal cousins) Valerie Spencer Carly Corinthos-Jacks B.J. Jones (adoptive; deceased) Lucas Jones (adoptive) (adoptive paternal once removed) |relatives = Michael Quartermaine Morgan Corinthos (deceased) Josslyn Jacks (adoptive paternal second cousins) | color = #000066 | color text = white }} Cameron Steven Spencer'His middle name was stated on April 1, 2008 http://tvmegasite.net/transcripts/gh/older/2008/gh-trans-04-01-08.shtml "Elizabeth: Cameron Steven Webber, what are you doing? Give this to me. You know you're not supposed to be playing with them. I'm sorry." is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera ''General Hospital. He is the son of the late, Zander Smith and Nurse Elizabeth Webber via one night stand, but Lucky Spencer, who raised him, is the only father he has ever known. He was born offscreen on May 11, 2004. Casting He has appeared periodically throughout the show since June 2004, mainly in relation to storylines concerning his mother. During this time period he was portrayed by unknown babies.http://star-kidz.net/cameronwebber.php Ashwyn Bagga portrayed Cameron from 2005-06.http://star-kidz.net/AshwynBagga.php He is pictured in the gallery below. Child actor, Braeden Walkes, is most notable in the role, portraying Cameron from 2006-12.http://star-kidz.net/BradenWalkes.php He is currently being portrayed by Michael Leone, who debuted on February 18, 2013.http://star-kidz.net/MichaelLeone.php Anthony Joseph Saliba portrayed Cameron in three episodes: June 21,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bRNYCFV4FDg 24https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CzvluVOdnRE and August 22, 2013.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXlG8htubAMhttp://star-kidz.net/AnthonySaliba.php Saliba is pictured above. Background Elizabeth is in a tumultuous marriage with Ric Lansing, and finds it hard to trust him due to his obsession for revenge against his brother, Sonny Corinthos. At one point, when Elizabeth miscarries his child, he blames Sonny and takes Sonny's pregnant wife, Carly, hostage and intends to give her unborn baby to Elizabeth to raise. Elizabeth finds out and is horrified by Ric's actions, causing a rift in their marriage. During this time, she sleeps with Zander Smith and ends up pregnant. Due to Zander's dangerous lifestyle, Elizabeth and Ric decide to raise the child together without Zander involved. Zander agrees to let Elizabeth and Ric raise his child. Elizabeth ends up divorcing Ric when she realizes that he won't let go of his obsession with Sonny. Soon after, Zander dies in a police shootout. Before Zander died, Elizabeth agreed to name their son Cameron in honor of Zander's father, Cameron Lewis. Storylines |-|2004-12= Elizabeth leaves town to have her baby and returns on June 18, 2004 with baby Cameron. Cameron is often left in the care of Elizabeth's grandmother, Audrey Hardy while Elizabeth studies to become a certified nurse at GH. Elizabeth also reconciles with first love Lucky Spencer, and they get married in 2005. Lucky becomes the father figure in Cameron's life. In May 2007, Elizabeth gives birth to a second son, Jacob Martin Spencer, and Cameron is thrilled to be a big brother. Lucky divorces Elizabeth in late 2007 after finding out that he is not Jake's biological father. Elizabeth had a one-night-stand with Jason Morgan, a well-known mobster, but asked him to walk away so she could keep her marriage to Lucky and to protect her kids from Jason's dangerous lifestyle. Lucky agrees to keep letting everyone believe that Jake is his son. Even after the divorce, Cameron still sees Lucky as his father and Lucky raises Cameron as his own son. On January 11, 2008, Elizabeth scolds Cameron for playing with matches in the house. He later lights a match and throws it away, causing the house to catch on fire. Elizabeth is outside when this happens, but Cameron's little brother Jake is inside the house in his crib. Elizabeth breaks a window and gets Jake out in time before the whole house burns down. The house is eventually repaired, and Elizabeth moves back in with her kids. Lucky and Elizabeth decide to give their relationship another try in May 2009. As they kiss and make up, Cameron runs in, ecstatic because his "mom and dad are back together."http://www.soapcentral.com/gh/recaps/2009/090504.php Lucky breaks up with Elizabeth in January 2010 when he finds out she's been having an affair with his brother, Nikolas Cassadine. Elizabeth later tells Lucky that Cameron is asking for him, but she has no idea what to tell him. Lucky, who started drinking when he discovered Elizabeth's affair, decides to become sober to remain a father to Cam and Jake after Elizabeth is institutionalized in February 2010. Nikolas brings Cam and Jake to visit Elizabeth, and she tells Cam that she is going to have another baby. On July 19, 2010, Cameron's youngest brother Aiden Cassadine was born. In March 2011, Cameron's younger brother, Jake was believed to have died after being hit by a car. Cameron has a hard time dealing with his death, since he is young and confused. Lucky later finds out that Aiden is his biological son, not Nikolas', as they believed, and takes Cameron and Aiden on a camping trip. When they come home, he tells Cameron that Aiden is actually his son because of their similar DNA. Cameron asks Lucky if the two of them have similar DNA, and Lucky replies that they don't, but he still loves Cameron as his own son. Since Lucky left town in December 2011, Cameron has been living with Elizabeth full-time. In 2012, Cameron begins to blames Elizabeth for Lucky leaving, and is upset with her. Cameron is later seen playing video games at Kelly's. He eventually softens towards her and forgives her. A couple of months later, Dr. Matt Hunter takes Cameron to the see the Avengers because Elizabeth had to work. |-|2013-16= In 2013, Cameron is seen with her mom and brother getting a visit and gifts from grandma Laura. Cameron then attends his grandma's wedding to Scott Baldwin. He later bonds with Laura and his great grandma, Lesley Webber. In 2014, Cameron and his cousin, Spencer Cassadine are fighting over who get's to be Emma Scorpio-Drake's boyfriend. On March 20, 2014, Cameron and Emma start "dating". Cameron and Emma plan to perform the tango at the Nurses' Ball and get instruction from Duke Lavery and Emma's grandmother, Anna Devane. They start to dance together the night of the Nurses' Ball, but their performance is interrupted by Spencer. Spencer introduces the band, Player, who sing the song Baby Come Back in dedication to Emma. Cameron is later seen helping Ric Lansing reconnect with his mother. In June 2014, Cameron went to camp with Emma, Josslyn and Spencer. He and Emma were "dating" at the time. On Beggars night 2014, Cameron, Emma and her dad Patrick go see Sam Morgan and then the four of them go to Wyndemere to see Spencer and Josslyn, who is their as well. A couple weeks later, Cameron meets "Jake" aka Jason Morgan. He then has milkshakes with Spencer, Emma and Josslyn. On Christmas, Cameron is General Hospital with Emma, Spencer and Josslyn and gets scared by Dr. Liesl Obrecht. In 2015, Cameron goes to Spencer's birthday party, where he and Emma "break up" and he starts "dating" Josslyn (but have since broken up). Before he leaves the party with Josslyn, he accidentally starts a fire that traps Emma and injuries Spencer. When Cameron finds out about the fire he freaks out and asks Ric to be his lawyer but he is told that he doesn't need one. At the 2015 Nurses' Ball, Cameron and Emma are set to perform the tango again but are interrupted yet again by Spencer, who throws sand bags on the stage. It is eventually revealed that Cameron's brother, Jake is alive. Weeks later, Laura hears a scream coming from down stairs and goes to what happened and sees Cameron, with a mask on his face, on the floor holding his head. Jake tells Laura that Cameron fell but Cameron said that Jake pushed him by accident because he didn't like his Halloween mask. On Halloween, Cameron is seen with his brothers and Jason about to go trick or treating in football costumes. When Jake asks where the candy comes from, Cameron tells him that they go door to door and Jake asks how they know that the people won't hurt them, to which Cameron responds "what?" but Jason tells him that no one is getting hurt because he will be with them the whole time. Just then Elizabeth walks in and they all go trick or treating. He is seen coming home from trick or treating with his family. It is also revealed that last Halloween, Cameron helped himself to Aiden's Halloween candy. After talking to Jason, Elizabeth asks Cameron and Jake if they would be okay with Jake adopting them after they get married. Cameron says yes and so does Jake but he again says that Jake doesn't have to adopt him because he's already his son. Elizabeth soon puts a stop to the conversation. In November, he is seen rehearsing what he is going to say at the wedding. Later on, he is seen getting ready with his brothers. Afterwards, Patrick walks in and tells Elizabeth that Cameron and Felix are outside and that Cameron wanted her to know that the limo is the coolest thing he has ever seen. At the church, Jake mentions that Cameron is in the choir loft. At the church, he is seen with his brothers writing in the guest book, when Felix walks up and takes away the pen. The boys start getting impatient so Epiphany takes them out to the courtyard to play. They are then seen in the church at their seats when they hear music, which they think means the wedding is starting, so they go to the bridal room and drag their mom out. When they get out there, they wonder why Jake isn’t there yet. To keep the out of the way, Patrick sends them to their seats. They return a few minutes later ask their mom when the wedding is going to start and Elizabeth says not yet. Seeing that they are getting more impatient, Epiphany interjects and offers to take them to get ice cream with Felix and Sabrina. On Thanksgiving, Elizabeth tells Monica that Cameron and Aiden decided to spend the day with her Gram. On Christmas, Cameron and his brothers talk about what they want for Christmas. Then Elizabeth pulls out the Christmas stockings and they hang them. Then the boys wonder if Jason is going to be there and Elizabeth says she doesn't know because Jason is in jail. Afterwards, Elizabeth sits the boys down and tells them the real story of Christmas. After the story, Jason shows up with presents for the boys. Jake asks if he home for good so Jason sits the boys down and tells them they have the best mom and that he loves them and will see them a lot but he can't stay. Later on, the boys go see Santa. On January 8, 2016, Laura states that Cameron and Aiden are staying with Audrey. On February 4, Jason brings Cameron to General Hospital to comfort his mother after Jake got hit by a car again. Cameron tells Jason that when Jake came back he didn't feel like his brother but now he does. He asks Jason if it's to late for them to be brothers again and Jason says no. After his family's house blew up, he moved into Wyndemere with his mother and brothers. Since his brother Jake needs special care at a hospital out of state, Cameron and Aiden will be staying with Audrey. On February 29, Nikolas brings Cameron and Aiden to visit Jake at Shriners Hospital in Philly. Cameron and Aiden also tell their mom that Spencer sold bow ties to raise money for Shriners. It is also revealed that they are now staying at Wyndemere, not Audrey's. It is later revealed that Cameron and Aiden were playing in the playroom at the hospital and later on, Jake and Danny join them. On June 22, it was revealed that he and his family are now living at The Brownstone. On Halloween 2016, Cameron, Jake, Aiden and their mom went trick or treating and then he and Aiden went to a party. In December, Elizabeth takes Cameron, Jake and Aiden iceskating. On Christmas Eve, Cameron is seen with his brothers, his mom, grandma, Franco, Danny and Monica. |-|2017= Crimes Committed *Accidentally set his house on fire when he was playing with matches; his brother was trapped inside but their mother saved him 11, 2008 *Accidentally started a fire at Wyndemere when he knocked a paper bag into a candle; the fire severely injured his cousin, Spencer 23, 2015 Health and Vitals *Suffered from minor smoke inhalation after a house fire 2005 *Terrorized by two armed goons, in the park, under the orders of Sam McCall 2007 *Suffered minor injuries in a bus crash 2011 *Suffers from asthma Nov 2011 *Hit his head when he was pushed into a shelf by his brother, Jake Oct 2015 Family tree Photo gallery Lizpreggo1.png|Elizabeth finds out she's pregnant Camsfeet.png|Cameron's feet during an ultrasound LiRicCamsonogram.png Lizbelly4.png Camsonogrampeople1.png|Everyone watching Cameron's ultrasound Camkicks.png|Jason feels Cameron kick File:GHYoungCam.png|Baby Cameron returns with his mother Elizabeth Cameron-2.png| CamMeetsJason.png|Cameron meets Jason Cam&parentsGH.jpg|Cameron, Lucky (Vaughan), and Elizabeth Cam32305.png|Cameron and Elizabeth CamLL2.png|Cameron with his mom and dad Cam8305.png|Cameron after the fire Cam11205.png|Cameron (Bagga) says goodbye CamdadGH.jpg|Cameron with his father, Lucky (Vaughan) CamLuckyLizGH.jpg|Cameron, Elizabeth, and Lucky (Vaughan) CamDaddy.png|Cameron with his father, Lucky (Vaughan) Ghcamfeels.png|Cameron feels Jake kick CamMommy.png|Cameron with his mother, Elizabeth Camliz2.jpg Camluck.jpg Elizabeth-Luckyjc-.jpg|Cameron meets his new baby brother, Jake. Spencerfamily4.png Lizcamjake1.jpg|Cameron with his mother and brother at the cabin ElizabethandCam-1.jpg SteveLizJakeCam1.png|Cameron with Jake, his mom, Liz and uncle Steve Aidencamjake1.png|Cam meets Aiden AidenfamilyGH.jpg|Cameron and his family SpencerWebber.png|Cam with brother Aiden, his mom and dad Liz_steve_cam_1.png|Cameron with his mom and uncle Steve before the bus crash LuckyLizCamGH.jpg|Cam reunites with his parents after the bus crash CamJakey1.png|Cameron and Jake Camaidenjakeliz.jpg|Cam with his mother and brothers LizCameronAiden.png Camlucky.png|Cameron with his father, Lucky (Jackson) Camluckyhug.png|Cam hugs his dad goodbye Aidencameron.png Aidencamlauraliz.png|Cameron with his mom, brother and grandma Camlaura.png|Cameron hugs his grandma Laura Camliz.png|Liz and Cam (as Woody) on Halloween SpenceCamRoccolu.png|Cameron with his uncle Nikolas, aunt Lulu, and cousins Spencer and Rocco Camemspence1-21.png|Cameron with Spencer and Emma Spencer1-22.png|Cameron, Emma, Spencer and Heather Camspence13114.png|Cameron and his cousin, Spencer Camemma14.png|Cameron and Emma RicCam.png|Ric finds Cameron after he runs away LizCamRic.png|Cameron with his mom and Ric Emdancerecital.png|Cameron attends Emma's dance recital Camem4.png|Cameron and Emma arrive on the red carpet Camemmaball.png|Cameron and Emma at the Nurses' Ball Emcamronperform.png|Cameron and Emma perform Camemspence.png|Cameron with Emma and Spencer at camp Camemteam.png|Cameron with his "girlfriend", Emma and his mom, Elizabeth on a team with other kids Camemjoss1.png|Cameron, Emma and Josslyn Camemmaspencerjoss.png|Cam with Emma, Spencer and Joss on Beggar's Night camemmabeggarsnight.png|Cam and Emma on Beggar's Night Camemmaspencejoss.png|Cameron gets milkshakes with Emma, Joss and Spencer Camjakejase.png|Cameron and Jason Emmakissescam.png|Cam receives a kiss from Emma at the GH Christmas party JossCam.png LizCam224.png|Cameron and Elizabeth Cameron318.png|Cameron tell his mom about starting the fire LizreassuresCam.png|Liz reassures Cameron CamRic43.png|Cameron asks Ric to be his lawyer CamEmNB2015.png|Cameron and Emma at the Nurses' Ball EmCamNB.png|Cameron and Emma perform Cammonster.png|Cameron wearing a monster mask Camhurt.png|Cameron is hurt JakeCamLaura.png|Cameron, Jake and grandma Laura CamLaura.png|Cameron and grandma Laura JasonCJA1.png|Cameron, Jake, Aiden and Jason dressed as football players for Halloween CamAiden.png|Brothers Cameron and Aiden JLCJA1.png|"Happy family" LizCamJake.png|Cam, Jake and Liz EmCamHalloween2015.png|Cam and Emma CamJakeAreheresal.png|Cameron and his brothers, Jake and Aiden Lizandboys.png|Cameron with his mom and brothers LCJA1.png|Getting their mother for the wedding SpenceboysmomXmas.png|Cameron with his mom and brothers on Christmas SpenceboysJizXmas.png|Cameron with his mom, brothers and Jason on Christmas CameronLizhappy.png|Cameron gives his mom a card for Jake CameronJasonmybrother.png|Cameron and Jason talk about Jake LizCamA.png|Cameron and Aiden talk to their mom at the hospital CamAiden-2.png|Brothers Cameron and Aiden CamJake-2.png|Brothers Cameron and Jake Webberbroshosptal.png|The Webber boys at the hospital WebberboysJason.png|The Webber boys with Jason CJALF2.png|Cameron with his brothers, his mom and Franco CamAJpresents.png|Christmas presents CJDALM.png|Cameron with Jake, Danny, Aiden and his grandma CJDAChristmas2016.png|Cameron with Jake, Danny and Aiden Cake2016.png|Brothers Cameron and Jake References Category:Characters Category:Characters created by Charles Pratt, Jr. Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Eckert family Category:Fictional adoptees Category:General Hospital characters Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Spencer family Category:Hardy family Category:Webber family